


Which One?

by yamiyami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyami/pseuds/yamiyami
Summary: Eren wants a dog, but Levi doesn't.





	

“Levi, can we get a dog?”

 

Levi stopped walking and turned around swiftly.  “Why?”

 

“To keep us company, and to keep you from turning into a grumpy old grandpa.”

 

Levi scowled.  “Levi...don’t scowl, it makes you look older than you actually are.”

 

“I’ll think about that dog.  But why can’t we get a cat?”

 

Eren blinked.  Then, he smirked.  “Whatever you want~”

 

Levi blushed and started walking, leaving Eren to trail behind him.  

 

______________

 

“Let’s go.”  And with that, Levi stood up and picked up his car keys.

 

“Where?”  

 

“Somewhere.”

 

______________

 

After 5 minutes of driving, they arrived at a pet store.  Eren’s green eyes lit up instantly.  He eagerly got out of the car and Levi held his hand to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong.  And Levi liked the feeling of Eren’s hand in his own.  

 

“But...a cat or dog?”

 

“...You choose.”

 

“A cat.  Because you want one.”  Eren then smiled one of those smiles that made Levi’s heart beat much faster than normal.

 

Levi ended up blushing and averted his eyes.  Doing so made him look at a tuxedo kitten.  His sharp, but warm eyes, ending up staring at the kitten for a long time and Eren followed where Levi’s eyes were.  

 

“Ah.  Ma’am, can we get this kitten please?”  The worker walked over, and took out the kitten. 

 

_______________

 

**Few Months Later**

  
  


Levi had the day off from work, so he stayed home with Salty.  Eren unfortunately had work that day, so Levi was stuck with Salty, not that he minded.  After giving Salty his food, he sat at the table to eat.  When he finished eating, he went to play with Salty once again.  Levi looked at Salty.  Salty looked back at him.  Levi suddenly blushed, and without knowing, Eren walked into the living room.  

 

“...So I take that you like the cat?”  Eren smirked, and Levi wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

 

He did.

 

With a slap.

 

A light one.

  
Because even Levi wouldn’t hurt Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back.


End file.
